1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program to perform the information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photographic processing system or the like, when a user performs printing from another system, the user can use a hot folder application as a print application capable of, without using a specific API (Application Programming Interface), achieving a print function by inserting image data and print configuration information data (or print setting information data) in a folder called a hot folder.
The hot folder is the holder in which data insertion is monitored. When image data and print configuration information data are newly stored in the hot folder, the hot folder application detects the image data and the print configuration information data both newly stored, and performs a print process based on the image data and the print configuration information data both detected. Usually, the hot folder is set within a large-capacity storage such as a hard disk or the like, and the image data and the print configuration information data which are the targets of the print process are stored. Hereinafter, the image data is called content data, the filed print configuration information data is generally called a job ticket or a print ticket, and the job ticket and the content data are collectively called job data.
In general, the same job ticket is often used to the same content data. However, there are cases where a user wishes to temporarily change the print configuration for certain reasons. For example, the user may wish to change a kind of print paper to an inexpensive paper for the purpose of test printing to be performed before real printing, and the user may wish to acquire a plurality of prints. In these cases, when the user intends to directly change the original job ticket, he/she has to know the detailed structure of the relevant job ticket. However, only the users who know the detailed structure of the job ticket do not necessarily change the print configuration, and, there is a possibility that an error occurs when the user changes the print configuration. Further, when the job ticket is a read-only ticket, or when a plurality of users share the job ticket, it is basically impossible to change the job ticket. For such reasons as above, a function which enables to temporarily change the print configuration without changing the original job ticket has been required.
In the related background art, there is the technique of changing the print configuration for each image data on the basis of a first print condition file commonly used throughout a job and a second print condition file set for each image data (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-227992).
In the relevant technique, although it is possible to set the print configuration for each image data, it is impossible to achieve a temporary change of the print configuration information.
The present invention has been completed in consideration of such problems as above, and an object thereof is to enable the user to easily change the print configuration information temporarily.